Passing By
by Lil-Diego
Summary: Ezio/Leonardo SLASH The lonely assassin is searching for something, anything that would be able to satisfy him. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

A.N - This is my first AC fanfic so apologises in advance for any Italian that isn't accurate. Italian is not my first language :) Enjoy and please review!

Passing By

Ezio scanned the rooftops of Venezia, hungrily searching for anything that would satisfy him. Sure, there were courtesans, but Ezio wanted something that wasn't so predictable. He sighed; trying to think of anything that would satisfy him, until the next time he was able to just merely wander contentedly, without worrying about any ongoing missions.

Certainly, there were times where being an assassin had its benefits. Ezio grinned at this, thinking about his ability of being able to kill subtly with the use of his two hidden blades. But then they were other times that being alone would take its toll on Ezio, and the need for pleasure was too great to ignore. He grinned mischievously as he suddenly remembered who lived in Venice. Leonardo da Vinci. It wasn't the best solution considering that they had been friends for years, but Ezio's need for pleasure was too great. The consequences of such an act would have to wait.

_Leonardo smiled happily as his lover grasped his hand with his strong fingers and clasped it close to his heart. He looked up at Ezio, his brown eyes oozing with love. The artist moved his head to rest on his lovers chest, and peacefully listened to Ezio's heartbeat. 1. 2. 3… _

_He was in heaven no doubt. This was what he had always wanted ever since Ezio's mother had introduced them to each other all those years ago. Sleep was about to overcome him, and he felt his eyelids get more heavy with every blink he took. _

"_Mio amore…" Ezio looked down at his lover and kissed his forehead softly. _

"_Sleep well Leonardo, I will be here when you awake. As always." _

_Leonardo closed his eyes fully at this response, knowing that Ezio would always be there tomorrow. _

A loud knock awoke the artist from his slumber and he cursed silently as he became aware of his whereabouts. These reoccurring dreams had taken their toll on the artist. Often, he would find himself yell out in pain as he realised that his dream was just that. A mere fantasy. It was not reality, and that fact hurt Leonardo more than anything else. Leonardo knew that whoever it was outside was growing impatient judging by the increasing knocks on the door, and so he thought it best if he awoke. Quickly.

Parchments, paintbrushes flew everywhere as Leonardo treaded towards the door, trying to wake himself up and at least, make he look at least presentable.

"Mi Dispiace! I'm coming! "He was stopped short of his sentence when a hurried figure flew past, dressed in white and hurriedly began pacing up and down.

"Ezio!" Leonardo could not conceal his smile and allowed his mouth to open wide with excitement. It had been too long that the assassin had paid a visit to him, and so the excitement was a rare occurrence indeed.

"What can I do for you? Il mio amico are you alright?"

Ezio walked over to Leonardo and stared at him intently. He stroked the artist's cheek softly with his gloved hand, the slight contact making Leonardo squirm softly with pleasure. Leonardo did not know what intentions Ezio had, so he decided to stay put and say nothing. The assassin had a temper and one false move could strike the man into a fury. Leonardo sighed at this knowing full well that before any of this, before any of the murders, Ezio would never think to hurt anyone.

"I have come… for something." Ezio turned around from Leonardo, unable to believe that he was about to hurt his friend.

Leonardo's eyes beamed at this, knowing that the day ahead of him would not be wasted. If Ezio had brought him another codex page, then the day was already set for him. He could have course, got on with some of his commissions, but what fun was that? Decoding a historical artefact proved much more interesting, and lately Leonardo found it to be more challenging creatively. Leonardo moved towards Ezio bravely, trying to eager him on so that he can get to work.

"Another Codex page? How exciting!"

Ezio waved his hand in annoyance at this, and Leonardo hushed quickly, knowing that another careless move would anger the man.

"…Il mio amico what is the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

"No… it's nothing you've done Leonardo." Ezio pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think of something to say to the artist. Anything that would distract him from what he was initially thinking. For he knew that what he was about to do was going to be something he would regret for a long time. He turned to the door, wondering if he should just run out and go to those damn courtesans.

Leonardo walked forward and touched Ezio softly on the arm, trying to eager him into saying something. Leonardo was beginning to not like the silence between them; usually there would be laughter in the air, not silence.

Before Leonardo could register what was happening, he felt something caress his mouth, an intruder's tongue forcing itself in his mouth, passionately kissing him. Leonardo gulped, but allowed his own tongue to play this game that Ezio was playing. Their tongues swirled together in a game of tonsil tennis, each one eager to win the game. Leonardo relaxed into the kiss, allowing Ezio to roam freely with his left hand and underneath the man's shirt.

Leonardo stopped suddenly, and pushed the younger man away suddenly aware of what was going on.

"I- Ezio… what is going on?"

Ezio growled softly in Leonardo's ear, fully aware on how much control he had over the artist. He brushed his lips over Leonardo's neck softly, gently placing kisses to where the sensitive spots lay. Leonardo knew that no questions were to be asked anymore and so he relaxed once again, enjoying these sudden turn of events.

"Leonardo."

Ezio had always said his name with a hint of passion, and Leonardo melted under Ezio's touch as he gently squeezed his nipple from underneath Leonardo's shirt.

"Y-yes?"

He moaned slightly, and raised his legs up to grasp Ezio around the waist.

"I have been lonely for some time now… and it seems that… well…" Leonardo chose to not hear these words, but instead focused on where Ezio's wandering right hand was trying to reach into Leonardo's breeches but with some difficulty. Leonardo struggled to think at this precise moment, the pleasure that the assassin was giving him was much too great for thinking.

Ezio pushed Leonardo against a wall and hungrily kissed him passionately, the need to be fulfilled was too great. The artist's breeches came off in one swift movement, and Ezio's hand quickly grasped the organ that was in front of him. Ezio's eyes sparkled with lust as he skilfully took off his glove with his teeth and began pumping away at Leonardo's erection with his hand. Ezio kept his eyes on the shivering artist, who had his eyes closed. Ezio could feel the heat rising from him, and looked back at the artist who also was hot to touch. He growled as he sucked Leonardo's ear softly, eager to get the artist into a state of pure ecstasy. Ezio smiled sneakily at his ability to make him moan with just one touch. He needed to see just how much, how much Leonardo wanted to be pleasured, how much the artist needed him.

"Look at me."

Leonardo obeyed this command and opened his eyes. Ezio peered into the artist's blue's eyes and stroked his cheek gently. Leonardo gasped sharply as he felt Ezio's thumb brush the tip of his erection, his want for him increasing every second. Ezio growled at Leonardo's moans and felt his lower regions harden more as he pumped faster, each stroke more pleasurable than the last. Ezio's hands were far more skilled than his own, the artist completely in Ezio's control. Leonardo felt the familiar bubbling sensation begin in the pit of his stomach; he did not want to finish like this.

Leonardo found his hands by his side and hurriedly stripped the young man of his armour which fell to the floor with a loud bang. His need to touch him was now much more important. Ezio roughly grabbed the quivering blonde, and swore loudly as his hips bucked against Leonardo's.

The artist winched softly against the movement, and felt his red hat drop off from his head.

Ezio teased Leonardo softly, and murmured in his ear,

"Your poor hat…"

"…I-"

Leonardo stared at Ezio, his mouth unable to fully construct a sentence. Leonardo pushed Ezio away gently, the sudden throbbing sensation down below became too much to bare.

"Leo, I can deal with that…"

Ezio ripped open Leonardo's shirt, the lust in his eyes growing with every movement he made. Leonardo had never seen Ezio so…so demanding before. He wasn't sure wherever he liked this, but decided to keep quiet.

"E-Ezio… please…" Ezio pressed a finger to the artist's lips and sucked gently down his chest, on to his nipple, his tongue swirling around eager to taste everything that Leonardo had to offer him. Leonardo's hands gripped anything they could find, his legs subconsciously spreading more to allow Ezio more access. Ezio grinned at the sudden sight in front of him. He took off the rest of his remaining clothes and hurriedly pressed himself against Leonardo, their hips bucking in sequence as their bodies smashed together. Leonardo muffled sweet nothings in Ezio's ear and wrapped his arms around Ezio's neck, forcing their mouths to come together in pure lust.

Leonardo knew that he had to return the favour somehow and reluctantly pushed Ezio off him once more. Leonardo realised that as soon as he did this, he would regret it. The assassin looked at him with a shocked expression and reached Leonardo's arm.

"Leonardo."

The mere drawl of Ezio's thick accent was enough for Leonardo to melt right there and then. Ezio growled playfully as he allowed himself to be pinned to the floor by Leonardo. Ezio looked into the painter's eyes but could see nothing but excitement. Ezio looked down at his painful organ, the pre cum spilling out from underneath the tip. Leonardo grinned, understanding what is meant to be done.

"Did you know Ezio, that I am skilled in many things?"

Ezio chuckled softly, enjoying the sudden confidence in his friend.

"Well… I know that you are an artist, an architect, an-"

Leonardo placed a finger against Ezio's lips and smiled as he moved down towards his navel, and began sucking gently at the soft skin.

Ezio was about to respond, but his words turned to moans as he felt the artist's hot tongue wrap around his cock, eager to taste everything.

Ezio thrashed around on the floor, his hips bucking against every lick that the artist gave, the pleasure all too much for him as Leonardo began trailing hot kisses down his length. Ezio tugged Leonardo's hair, raising his hips to meet Leonardo's kisses. Leonardo swirled his tongue up and down, eager to please him, eager to give Ezio whatever he wanted.

Leonardo placed his hands on Ezio's hips, causing him to struggle against Leonardo's hands,

making Ezio's moans becoming and more and more frequent. Ezio closed his eyes and gulped, waves and waves of pleasure running through his veins. If Leonardo kept up with this skilled tongue of his, Ezio was sure too come soon.

"ENOUGH!"

Leonardo stopped suddenly, caught by surprise as he found himself being grabbed by the waist by forceful hands and plunged down onto the floor. He laughed at this, and watched as Ezio place two of his fingers in his mouth, lathering them with lubricant. Leonardo's breath came in short sharp gasps as he felt Ezio's hand stretching him from beneath. Leonardo's breathing became soft, and he allowed himself to fully relax for he knew the pain was about to come.

Ezio looked down to Leonardo and stroked his chest lovingly before opening his mouth,

"Mi dispiace if I hurt you… I can not wait any longer…"

Leonardo responded to Ezio's request with a kiss, his tongue hurriedly massaging the younger male, eager to have him.

Ezio, grateful for Leonardo's approval carefully placed himself in position. He raised Leonardo's legs and propped them up on his shoulder. He licked his lips at the thought that in a moment's time, he would be buried within Leonardo's body, and their moans would be all that was needed for him to be tipped to the edge.

Leonardo bit down the back of his hand as he felt the intruder finally push it inside him, granted, there was pain but not a lot. Leonardo felt himself tighten around Ezio's cock, and a sudden wave of pleasure erupted throughout his body as he knew that Ezio had reached a spot where only a man would be able too.

"Ke-keep going…" Ezio nodded and with his permission, pulled himself out and pushed himself back in again.

Ezio closed his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the feeling, Leonardo felt so tight, virginally tight to a certain extent and Ezio knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His hand gripped onto Leonardo's erection, which had got painfully swollen and began pumping in time to his thrusts, eager for them to finish at the same time. The sounds of their moans filled the room as waves and waves of pure ecstasy began to overcome them. They heard nothing but each other, their senses muffled by lust, each man eager to hear each other's moans before anything else.

Ezio crashed his lips against Leonardo's and groaned deeply in his mouth as he filled Leonardo with his fluid, his organ spent. Ezio's hand still continued however, and Leonardo joined Ezio moments later, pleasure erupting throughout his entire body.

Ezio broke the silence and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips.

"Grazie Leonardo. I- well… I needed that."

Leonardo grinned in satisfaction, knowing that his day could not have been better spent.

"My pleasure Ezio…"

Leonardo moved his head to rest against Ezio's chest, but the younger male moved and stood up abruptly.

"I am often away for so long, that I sometimes forget what pleasure is. Leonardo, you have served me a great purpose. I must go now, for there are some lovely courtesans that I must intend too... if you know what I mean."

With a grin, Ezio began placing his armour on piece by piece. It would be another month or so before he would be in Florence, but he could rest happily now, knowing that he was finally satisfied.

Leonardo stared at his lover, unable to understand what had just happened.

"You… You…"

Ezio sighed softly, knowing that in his mind, he was already regretting this.

"Leonardo.

You are a great friend to me, and you have served me as I would have served you if you had been in my position. Please be assured, this doesn't change anything between us. I will come to you if I find more codex pages and are in Venezia."

"So…I… YOU BASTARDO!"

Leonardo shivered as he hugged his knees softly, unable to control his emotions. He closed his eyes, wishing that Ezio would take back what he had said and hug him tightly, wanting his dream to come true. How could Ezio have just used him like that? Leonardo opened his eyes, willingly wanting a mature conversation with Ezio and looked up.

Ezio was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N - Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry this has taken me ages, i've been a busy bee recently haha. Hmm. Still unsure wherever I like the direction in this went. However, it should do the trick :) XOXO

* * *

It had been weeks since Ezio's last visit. Combined with both with the pain of heartache, Leonardo da Vinci had not been his usual perky self. His cheery disposition had been replaced by a sombre one, leaving his assistant, Salai, at a loss on how to cheer his master up.

It was a cheerful afternoon in the city of Venezia and to everyone's surprise; Leonardo da Vinci was seen walking down the streets, scrolls of paper in his hand. His red hat, which had been discarded for the past weeks, had been carefully placed on top of his head. Leonardo's bright blue eyes shone in the blaring sun and his cheery disposition seemed to have come back.

"Ah! Ciao signore! I haven't seen you in ages il mio amico!" The shopkeeper smiled brightly at Leonardo who looked around hurriedly before replying.

"Uh… Si Si. I have had a large amount of commissions and as of late have not been able to finish them. I need to buy –"

Leonardo became distracted suddenly, by a woman in the crowd who made it very obvious that she was staring at him.

"Signore? Do you need the usual inks and paint?"

The man waved his hand across the artist's face and was about to say something else, but drew back quickly when he realised Leonardo had already walked half way across the street.

The woman who was dressed in a tight fitting shirt, complete with boots and dirt marks all over her legs, beckoned Leonardo over with a slight grin on her face. Wisps of black hair had fallen out of her cap, and her eyes sparkled with knowledge as Leonardo sat down next to her on the bench.

"Leonardo."

Leonardo became nervous at the sound of her voice, aware of the fact that Rosa could and possibly have information about Ezio.

Leonardo spoke first, bracing himself for news of his assassin.

"Rosa. Mi Dispiace, I haven't been keeping up with my correspondence these last few weeks, but unfortunately, I have had a lot of commissi-" The artist was cut short by soft fingers against his lips.

Rosa chuckled softly and looked at the artist, fully aware of the power she held against Leonardo.

"It is okay Leonardo. I have not come because of your lack of correspondence! There is no point lying either il mio amico, for I know that you have been, well, _heartbroken_."

Rosa paused softly after saying the last word.

Leonardo gripped the edge of the bench carefully, and gave Rosa a half smile, to try and convince her that he was coping well. To justify himself, Leonardo spoke with confidence in his voice,

"I can assure you dear Rosa that I have been coping well. For this heartache that you have spoken of, I am not aware of it."

Rosa reached down to cup Leonardo's hands at his words, and opened her mouth.

"I know how to spot a liar Leonardo. It is not working on me." She stopped Leonardo from talking again, with her fingers to soft lips, and spoke calmly.

"Antonia received word yesterday that you're _amante_ is due in Venezia by tomorrow. I have also heard…"

She stopped suddenly, wondering wherever to continue the sentence.

Leonardo didn't pressure her and instead converted his attention to the birds in the cages over at the market stand. The conversation was not one that Leonardo wanted to fully avert his attention too anyway. He didn't want to think of what Ezio was doing at all.

Instead, he focused on the birds, wishing that he was back at his workshop, and painting. They were very beautiful these birds, he thought. Distracted by the way their beaks twitched at any smell of food, Leonardo had momentarily forgotten where he was.

"Leonardo da Vinci. Am I talking to myself?" Rosa shoved Leonardo forcefully, trying to wake the artist up from day dreaming.

"Mi Dispiace Rosa, I-"Leonardo was lost again, and Rosa scrambled to her feet. She grabbed the artist by both hands and pulled him up.

"I will walk you back." She sighed, noting defeat.

"Grazie Rosa. Again mi dispiace."

Rosa sighed and looked at the artist and spoke plainly.

"Ezio has come back to try and talk to you, Leonardo. I have heard from Antonio that you and he have some unfinished business?"

She chuckled at this, knowing full well what "business" Ezio was referring too.

Leonardo stared at Rosa, anxiety building up inside of him. Ezio wanted to talk to him? Now? After all this time?

"Idiota! I'm talking to myself again aren't i?"

"No… Rosa. Thank you for this uh… information."

Rosa smiled and said softly,

"Glad to be of service Leonardo."

With those last words, Rosa bid farewell to Leonardo who was left standing outside his workshop, anxious and excited.

Rosa hurried along the rooftops of Venezia, searching for her target. She cursed loudly as her leg gave in beneath her, and settled to rest in a roof garden. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to regain her breath.

Something heavy dropped beside her and said softly in a thick italian drawl,

"We weren't meant to be meeting here."

Rosa kept her eyes closed and sighed softly, her leg causing her to wince in pain.

"This is the last time I do a favour for you Ezio. You stronzo! My leg..."

Ezio ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Rosa's leg, applying pressure to the cut.

"Did you tell him?" Ezio asked softly, Rosa noting the fear in his voice. She sighed heavily, and placed a hand on Ezio's.

"Yes. You are to "arrive" tomorrow."

"So… how is he?"

"He is well I think."

"Is he angry? I cannot talk to him if he is angry with me."

Rosa scoffed at Ezio's tone of voice and smiled lightly.

"He seemed... anxious."

"Rosa... I"

Rosa dismissed Ezio and said clearly,

"According to Antonio, you broke his heart."

Ezio replied defensively all too aware that his ego was at stake here. "It was not like that. I thought it was clear that we were both doing each other a favour."

Ezio looked down at the ground suddenly and said,

"Rosa, he is all I can think about suddenly. I just… need to clear things up with him before I can go about my business."

Rosa nodded softly and clutched Ezio's hand tightly.

"Come Ezio. We can discuss this later… and your plan of action. It looks like you need to help me again. Stronzo."

Ezio chuckled softly and helped Rosa up and out to the streets, all the while thinking about how Leonardo would accept his apology.

* * *

Leonardo had been on the edge nearly all morning. He wasn't even sure if Ezio would even come and visit him. Perhaps, Ezio had turned cold and would not think that Leonardo deserved an apology. And if he didn't appear, then Leonardo's plan would go to waste. He splashed some cold water on his face to calm himself and perched himself up on his window sill, looking out on the view of the streets. His mind got distracted again as he imagined himself painting in the middle of the street, his mind focused on the strangers as they went about their daily activities.

Salai, who was gathering up paintbrushes and washing them in the sink, had barely even registered the knock on the door. He sighed as he turned around, and heard the impatient knocks of someone. Three times the person knocked before Salai hurriedly opened the door.

"….Leonardo?"

"My master is in disposed. Who are you?"

Salai looked at the stranger, and gave him a curious look.

"I am… here on business."

"Really? You look different that Leonardo's usual clients... "

Salai shifted the door open more, to gain a better look at this strange intruder.

"Si. I am a commissioner of Leonardo. May I speak to him? It is urgent."

Salai sighed realising this man, whoever he was, was not going to go away.

"Fine. I will get him."

"Master! There is a very strange man at the door!"

Leonardo was disrupted from his day dream and looked up at Salai, who was grinning at him madly.

"Salai? Who is this man? I am not open for business today."

"I told him that master, but he would not listen. He is… stubborn."

Salai shrugged and continued,

"He is wearing white sir, and he has his hair tied back with a red ribbon."

Salai was cut short of his sentence and barely registered Leonardo pushing his assistant out of the window.

"Salai. Go. Now. Here are 50 florins for your day's work. Come tomorrow."

"…Who is this man sir?"

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS! Go! GO!"

Leonardo opened the window to let Salai out and closed it hurriedly, his heart racing. He looked worriedly out of his window in concern for Salai, but knew that he would be able to safely, make his way home.

Leonardo looked at himself in the mirror a few times, before closing his eyes briefly.

The sudden realisation had hit him.

Ezio had infact come back.

And he was…

"Merda! He is downstairs!"

"Leonardo."

Leonardo froze to his spot, and looked anywhere but the mirror. Leonardo felt his face flush at the mere sound of Ezio's voice. He did not turn round however, but instead walked over to his paintings, and began sorting them. Thank goodness he had some paintings upstairs; otherwise Leonardo would be at loss at what to do.

"Leonardo." Ezio repeated his name again, and Leonardo did not trust himself to turn around. If his plan was going to work, Leonardo needed to discipline himself.

"_Leonardo!"_ Leonardo grinned slightly at the impatience tone of Ezio's voice. The Auditorie were known to be impatient and Ezio was a shining example.

Leonardo still did not turn round and spoke calmly, his voice trying not to give anything away.

"Ezio. Back in Venezia I see?"

Ezio was caught off guard by this question, as he assumed that the answer was painfully obvious.

"Uh… Si. I am back. Today in fact."

"Good."

Ezio sighed at Leonardo's tone and walked to the artist. He grabbed Leonardo's arm but found himself being pulled away softly. Leonardo walked over to the window sill and stayed there, his back still against Ezio's.

Ezio stared at the artist's back, completely and utterly confused by the artist's behaviour. If anything, Ezio should have expected it. After all, he was the one who took the coward's way out and left Leonardo. Ezio sighed and knew that he would be the one who would have to speak first.

He _hated_ this bit.

The only person he ever apologised to in his life was in fact, Cristina. And that was different, because he wouldn't have got sex otherwise. But this was different. This was one of the reasons why Ezio never bothered to be part of a relationship, preferring meaningless sex. The courtesans were perfect for Ezio. They did not care if Ezio had to go away, nor did they care if they didn't get his attention. But, as Ezio was beginning to realise, Leonardo was going to make this difficult.

"Leonardo. We need to talk."

"We do not, _il mio amico." _

Leonardo surprised himself as he spoke those last words, the harshness of his tone even shocked himself.

Ezio was unaware of this however it seemed, as he moved closer to the artist.

"Leonardo, Mi dispiace." Leonardo sighed and said nothing. He gripped the edge of his bed posts softly, trying to concentrate.

"Uh…" Ezio paused, unable to think of anything more to say. Ezio sighed, knowing that he was making a right fool of himself. Why couldn't Leonardo forgive him?

"I was… doing you a favour il mio amico. I know that you often get lonely here, and so… well. The way I see it…your needs were satisfied as well." Even as the words came out of his mouth, Ezio knew it was the wrong words to say. He was confirmed of this, when an angry Leonardo pushed Ezio up against the wall.

"MY NEEDS WEREN'T SATISFIED EZIO!"

Leonardo looked up at Ezio with angry eyes. The sparkling blue of his eyes had been replaced by a grey colour. Ezio whimpered slightly, Leonardo's grip on his arms too strong for Ezio's liking.

"Leonardo… You're hurting me."

Leonardo stared at Ezio in disbelief and let go of him. Leonardo shook with the anger and hurt he had felt for the past weeks.

"You think that you were helping me Ezio? I'll tell you what you were doing. You were making all my dreams come true, _il mio amore." _

Leonardo placed great emphasis on the word love, as if he was teasing Ezio.

Ezio opened his mouth to speak, but Leonardo shook his head.

"I have never felt so used in my life before Ezio. Until you came and took me, I was happily living my life in pure ignorance bliss. There were no consequences, there were just my dreams. And you come and…" Leonardo broke down suddenly, tears in his eyes.

A few minutes went past and nether of the men had spoke. Leonardo collected himself sharply, and spoke softly,

"Do you know what it feels like to be used Ezio? Imagine the person you love, you care deeply for, the person who you give everything for, and then they... break your heart."

Ezio stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He was unaware of the true feelings of the artist, and was about to make his excuses to leave when-

He felt warm lips press up against his, the kiss soft at first. Then the kiss turned passionate, the artist's tongue forming a game of tennis as their tongues wrestled each other, back and forth. Leonardo pulled away with bruised lips and looked up at Ezio, trailing a finger along his shirt collar.

"Perhaps, it is you who needs a lesson in pain."

Leonardo pushed Ezio down on the bed forcefully and hurried on top of the younger male, suddenly desperate to touch him. Ezio wanted to push Leonardo off him, but became entranced by Leonardo's dominant touch. Leonardo's hands flew to Ezio's trousers, and hurriedly discarded them, throwing them into a corner. His hands massaged the gentle skin softly, causing Ezio to let out a low moan.

Ezio knew that he should stop this. Ezio knew that he should try and _reason _with the artist, but damn did it feel _good_.

Leonardo moaned against Ezio's mouth when their tongues collided against each other's again, and the artist's hands quickly moved to pull the remaining items of clothing Ezio had on. Ezio watched as his armour scattered to the floor, his shirt ripped open and his boots tore off in one swift movement.

"Leonardo."

Leonardo didn't respond, and hoisted his legs over Ezio's body and sat on his waist. He admired his handiwork and stared down at the naked assassin. Ezio's body was a delicious sight to Leonardo. Ezio's hair had been clamped with sweat on his forehead, and his lips were wet and open slightly. Leonardo smiled softly as he felt Ezio stiffen underneath him. It gave Leonardo satisfaction to see Ezio like this, completely drawn by him.

"Shh Ezio."

"Leonardo…"

Ezio looked up at Leonardo with playful eyes but Leonardo had had enough of his charm. Leonardo grinned to himself slightly, realising that he, Leonardo, was in control of the whole situation. Leonardo rarely controlled anything, except for his work.

Leonardo hungrily kissed Ezio's lips and hit him playfully on the chest. Reaching behind Ezio's right arm, Leonardo grabbed something out of the drawer. With one swift movement, Ezio's arms were tied to the bed posts, Ezio squirming underneath.

Leonardo admired this sight and licked his lips softly. Perhaps now, Ezio would be taught a lesson.

The artist stood up, and began pacing the room back and forth. Ezio watched him with careful eyes, hardly able to concentrate.

Leonardo, the gentle soul… who need he had a dominant side?

"Leonardo I can't move."

"I am aware of that."

"Let me go."

"You think that you were doing me a favour. You knew of my desires, my passion for you and yet you choose to exploit this?"

"Leonardo… I did not mean for that to happen. I was looking for… well… a momentarily-"

A sharp slap across the side of Ezio's cheek stung Ezio into realisation. He gasped at the stinging sensation and squirmed on the bed. Leonardo's eyes drowned Ezio's in pure anger, and Ezio whimpered slightly, taken by Leonardo.

"I am not a _temporary_ fix Ezio."

Ezio stayed silent, too aware of the control that Leonardo had. He chuckled, and thought of something to say. He couldn't help himself; the words had come out of his mouth before he could think.

"Are you going to punish me Leonardo?"

A cheeky grin was displayed on Ezio's face as he looked up at the artist, Ezio's brown eyes pouring onto blue ones with pure lust.

Ezio gasped softly as he felt long fingers caress the sides of his thighs, blood rushing towards his lower regions. Leonardo licked his fingers and pressed them up against Ezio's hardened organ, teasing him as he gently ran his finger underneath the vein.

Ezio's breath became sharp as he bit down on his lip hard, trying to think about anything other than what Leonardo was doing. Leonardo gripped Ezio's cock forcefully, causing the assassin to gasp sharply. The artist wasted no time in running his teasing hand up and down Ezio's shaft. He pinched the foreskin softly; fully aware of what he was doing to Ezio.

Ezio struggled to concentrate, his mind telling him that he needed to get out of this situation. This was not ideal. Leonardo was hurting. They were both confused. Ezio knew that his body was winning though, as he gasped for breath, all too aware of how skilled Leonardo's fingers were. But it was not enough, Ezio needed more. He wanted Leonardo's mouth, his hot tongue gently sucking, licking, and tasting everything. Ezio tried to vocalise his lust, but his mouth failed him. Instead, he sought comfort in spreading his legs wide as Leonardo pumped him up and down.

"L-Leonardo... please..." Ezio spoke softly, the words hardly forming out of his mouth.

Leonardo smiled at the sound of Ezio's plea but carried on. He quickened the pace, watching how Ezio bucked his hips up to Leonardo's hand, desperate for release.

Ezio felt sharp bolts of pleasure run through his body and cursed out loud in warning to Leonardo that he was close.

Sensing this, Leonardo stopped. Ezio gasped in shock, the need to come too great.

"You s-stopped?"

"Yes."

Leonardo climbed on top of Ezio, his fingers gently trailing a pattern of some sort onto the assassin's chest. Leonardo teased a nipple softly, his finger pinching the delicate skin around it. He swirled his tongue around the soft bud, and gently blew on it. Ezio bucked forward, his hips crashing against Leonardo's and moaned in ecstasy as he felt Leonardo's prick rub up against his. Ezio thrashed around on the bed as Leonardo continued to tease Ezio's left nipple, his tongue driving the assassin insane with lust.

"LEONARDO UNTIE ME NOW!" Ezio cried out in frustration, the need to touch him all too great.

"No."

Leonardo shrugged and continued caressing Ezio's chest. His tongue moved up against Ezio's neck, which he knew was a soft spot. Leonardo forced Ezio's hips down with his arms, as he bit down hard on the right side of Ezio's neck. Ezio's breath was becoming rugged. His cock was getting swollen, and pre-cum seeped onto the sheets.

"P-P-Please... "Ezio's voice became a whisper as he sought to control himself, and became even more desperate as he looked down to his neglected cock. Ezio moved his left foot to try and touch it, but gave up.

"Let me remind you again Ezio. I'm not your temporarily fix."

"W-what? Si Si! I know... Leonardo. Please. I need you." Ezio stammered out those last three words, unable to focus on anything but satisfaction.

"Leonardo. Suck me. Fuck me. Please. Anything..." Ezio hated himself for becoming like this around Leonardo, but knew that this time round, he had won.

Leonardo sighed softly, knowing that Ezio had not understood. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all.

"Ezio. You still do not get it."

Ezio cried out once more in frustration as Leonardo knelt down on Ezio and gently blew the swollen organ, sending a wave of pleasure through Ezio's spine.

"I need you to understand the pain, the torment I have suffered over the last past weeks. And then only then… will I be able to pleasure you."

Ezio knew he had to think of something to say, and fast. He had to think of an intelligent answer. Ezio took a deep breath, forcing his mind to concentrate on the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Your not a temporarily fix, Leonardo. I regret what I did. I…" Ezio closed his eyes softly and swore loudly as he felt Leonardo's mouth on him, his tongue swirling, teasing, tasting. Pleasure shot through his body as he forced himself to concentrate, his hips moving erratically to Leonardo's mouth, desperate for release.

"Continue."

"And I kn-know that what I did would h-hurt you and I-" Ezio's arms struggled against the tight grip of the scarves that held him together. He circled his hips together as Leonardo continued sucking him off, only this time much faster. Ezio swore loudly and gave a sharp tug on Leonardo's hair, signalling that he was about to release.

Leonardo gave a slight kiss to Ezio, before he stood up and smiled softly. Ezio looked up at him with an evil glint in his eye.

"L-LEONARDO!"

"There is no need to shout, Ezio."

"I NEED TO CUM!"

"I am aware that you are… in a state, but your apology to me is unsatisfactory Ezio, and therefore, I can not grant you your wish."

Ezio opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Leonardo's finger to his lips.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it amore?"

And with those last words, Leonardo shut the door to his private chambers, leaving Ezio confused, and unsatisfied.


End file.
